


Welcome home

by LilyPotteri



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyPotteri/pseuds/LilyPotteri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a fic I wrote to one of my friends as a graduation gift.<br/>It is nothing but shameless smut and a bit of fluff.<br/>Because there is never enough Brolin in this world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I miss you

Colin just closed the door of his flat, when his phone started to ring.  
Seeing Bradley’s name flashing on the screen, he picked it up with a grin.  
“Missing me already?”  
“You know, I’m always missing you.”  
Colin was in Ireland, shooting the new episodes of Quirke, and Bradley called at least twice a day. It was a sweet gesture that made his heart melt.  
“What’s up in the big city?”  
Colin asked as he dropped down on the sofa, kicking his shoes off.  
“Well I know something, that’s certainly up right now.”  
Bradley’s voice was low and raspy, tinted with unbashful arousal.  
Colin chuckled. “This was a cheap pun, even from you.”  
“Hey, my massive hard-on is no laughable matter. Or should I send you a pic?”  
“You are one bad boy, Bradley James…”  
“Come on… I’m horny. Talk to me!”  
Colin sighed, but opened the button of his jeans.  
“What do you want me to say?”  
“Anything. What would you do to me, if you would be here?”  
Colin gave up, he missed his boyfriend too, and who is he to pass on getting off?  
“You win, dirty boy. I still think phone-sex is trashy though.”  
“Cooooools” Bradley’s voice was whiny and impatient.  
Colin slid his hand under his shirt, pinching a nipple.  
“Last night I thought about you when I jerked off. Your hands when they caress me everywhere, your lips kissing me all over. You can take me apart with those sinfully talented lips. God Bradley, you have no idea what you do to me.”  
“Right now, I have a slight clue” came the breathless answer from the other side of the line. “I want to lick you everywhere… your lips, your neck, your ears… I have a thing for your ears, you that, right?”  
Colin grinned. He used to hate his ears, when he got teased for being like a little mouse in school. But since Bradley complimented them regularly and done shameless things aside for that. Well, he started to accept that it gives him character.  
“Yeah, it’s hard to get past them.”  
“I want to nibble and suck and lick every little inch of your body and just when you really can’t stop begging me… that’s when I finally wrap my lips around your hard cock.”  
The picture was so lively and bright in his mind, Bradley’s impossibly blue eyes shining as he sucked him, plump lips stretching around Colin’s member.  
He started stroking himself slowly, because that’s what Bradley would do: teasing and torturing him until he couldn’t take it anymore and would beg for release.  
“God, I love you.” Is all he gets out, voice deep and raspy.  
“I’m fingering myself right now, imagining it’s you inside of me.”  
Bradley’s voice is not much more than a whisper.  
“I miss you stretching me out, making me take it, holding me down. Fuck, I’m so close.”  
Colin was pumping himself harder, listening to his boyfriend babbling obscenities mixed with his name.  
“Come.” Is all he says, and it’s an order, strict and direct. “Come like you would if I would be inside you, filling you up. Come now!”  
Fueled with the voices of Bradley’s orgasm, Colin came aswell, shooting on his hands and his shirt clad stomach.  
Boneless and spent, he stretched out on the sofa, content and happy.  
“That was nice.”  
“Hmmm and I’m in desperate need of a shower. Got some in my hair.”  
Bradley always had a big load, making sex a really dirty business. But Colin found it hot, like everything they did together.  
“Send me a pic before you wash it down.”  
“Will do, love you. I got to go now, dry cum is not fun to get rid of. Talk to you later.”  
The call ended and Colin wiped his hands in the ruined shirt, pulling it off to put it in the laundry, when his phone flashed with a new message.  
He checked it with a grin and his spent cock tried to get hard again from the image.  
It was Bradley, with little white strips hanging from his blond locks and some of it sitting on his face. He was licking his finger, and smiling so smugly into the camera, Colin wanted to do something to wipe that grin off his face.  
Probably something involving him fucking that perfect mouth. He groaned and kicked the table in frustration.  
Three more weeks. Three more weeks and he will be back in London.


	2. When I have you here with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin is finally home :) Smut ensues. Ahoi!

Those three weeks were full of hot and steamy phone-calls, awkward boner causing texts and a whole lot of sexual frustration.  
But the suffering was over; Colin finished shooting in Dublin and was a plane back to London.  
They had traded enough dirty texts to know that Bradley was waiting for him at the airport so when he got off the plane he immediately started to search for the blonde boy.  
It wasn’t easy to spot him, since Bradley avoided paparazzi like fire, so wherever he went he hid himself under a baseball cap and sunglasses.  
“You look like a secret agent, Mr. James.”  
Colin greeted him as he found the man.  
“My name is James. Bradley James.”   
“Come on Mr. Agent let’s get out of here. I waited for too long and it’s hard not to jump your bones right here and now.”  
Bradley smirked as the left the airport.  
“Well how hard exactly?” he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
“Bone hard. Stop teasing me and let’s get the tube.”

The door of Colin’s apartment was shut closed and the couple wasted no time to find the nearest horizontal surface, which in this case was the sofa.  
They were kissing madly, all teeth and tongue and impatient tugging on each other’s clothes to get them off.  
“Missed you so fucking much. Don’t leave me again.” murmured Bradley as they gasped for air.  
“I have no intention to do so, love. Only taking local jobs or you are coming with me.”  
Colin said as he started to grind his still pants clad hips into Bradley’s, who  
groaned from the friction his Irish minx of a lover had caused. He had to admit, that Colin was beautiful: lips as red as ever, eyes as seductive as fuck.   
And Bradley was torn, yet again, between grabbing him and fucking the wits out of him, hard and fast, or letting his boyfriend fuck him the way he described it over the phone.  
He loved everything they did the same, but maybe if he bottomed he could last longer and, God, did he want to make this time with Colin last.

“Come here,” Bradley demanded. He pushed his torso against Colin’s, hoping to relieve some of that painful aching inside his pants. He felt Colin’s cock, rubbing up against his, through both of their trousers, and only became even more desperate.  
Bradley began to rub circles on his lover’s temples. He whispered breathily, right up against his face: “Just fuck me already. I know that’s what you’re just dying to do.”  
Colin winced. “Just get these fucking clothes off first.”  
They both knew that it was efficient to do that but they could barely stop kissing. It was wet and filthy and Bradley tasted more of Colin’s tongue than any other part of his mouth. Not forgetting that his goal for the night was to get his boyfriend to fuck him, Bradley abruptly ended the kiss.  
“Come on, baby.”  
Colin followed suit and undid Bradley’s jeans, who shivered as the zipper traveled down his painfully erect cock. It didn’t take much effort for Colin to pull a bit at his underpants and expose the damned thing.  
Colin ran his index finger over the head, bracing it with his thumb and the rest of his fingers on the shaft. He made little strokes, just playing around with the glistening pre-come, noting that when he lifted his index finger from the head, the stickiness and thickness of it created a trail from the tip of the finger to the slit of the head.  
Bradley’s breath hitched  
“Cols… if you don’t stop teasing me, I will come my brains out before you are inside me. And we don’t want that do we?”  
Colin’s eyes were shining with an unusual glow as he continued the light caresses on Bradley’s cock.  
“You will come when I let you, and not a moment too soon.”  
“Oh my God” was all the blonde could say. Colin had the tendency to become dominant and authoritive and Bradley had a weak spot for it.   
“Now, let’s move this to the bed so I can have my way with you, Mr. James.”

Shedding clothes as they went, the couple finally reached the bedroom and Colin pressed his boyfriend into the mattress as they fell down onto it, totally naked.  
“I’m never leaving you again, God look at you. So eager to please me, so eager to take anything I give to you.”  
“Please Cols, get on with it already.”  
“But you like it when I tease you, aren’t you, my dirty boy? And I have to prepare you first, you must be so tight after so much time without me. Give me the lube from the bedside cabinet.”  
Bradley stumbled to reach it and when he got it, he gave it to Colin with a smirk.  
“I missed you and I have a lot of toys. Not much preparation needed.”  
Colin picked up a condom from the same drawer and tore it open with his teeth.  
“So you are a dirty boy indeed. Put it on me” he handed the condom to the waiting boy and he put a good amount of the lube on his fingers. “I won’t fuck you raw though. I’m not a sadist.”  
And as Bradley rolled the condom on his shaft, Colin pushed in two fingers at once, aiming for his prize right away.  
“Ohmygod yes. Harder!” came the scream-like answer as Colin started to fuck him with his fingers. “More, I want more, please I can take it, and I like the stretch.”  
“Well, if you insist” Colin redrew the digits and lubed up his shaft, lifting Bradley’s legs upon his shoulders. “Remember, you can’t come yet.”  
And with that he pushed himself in inch by inch into the amazing tight heat that was Bradley’s body. He saw the flicking pain on his lover’s face so he stopped for a moment to let him catch his breath.  
“You alright, sweetie?” he asked falling out from his role for a moment.  
“Fucking amazing, just don’t stop.”  
So Colin didn’t stop. Instead he pushed inside all the way and started moving immediately, fucking Bradley with reckless abandon.  
“Never… leaving… you…again.” he groaned with every single thrust of his hips.  
It was too good to last, and Colin knew that he can’t control himself anymore. His thrusts became erratic, and knew he can’t hold it back any longer.  
“You can come when you need to.”  
It was the only thing Bradley needed to hear and without even touching his cock; he came all over himself, shooting all the way up his face and hair.  
Seeing his lover’s intense orgasm, Colin came too, filling the condom.  
With one last thrust of his hips, he fell down onto his boyfriend, still buried inside him.  
“You are a mess” Colin mumbled into Bradley’s shoulder, as he ran his fingers through the come on the boy’s chest.  
“Yes, I am. But you like it.”  
“I sure am.” Colin grinned as he licked his fingers clean. “Come on, taste yourself” he said as he drew Bradley into a filthy kiss.  
“Mmmm, welcome back.”


End file.
